


Short Stories from Amass the Concord

by shimadagans



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimadagans/pseuds/shimadagans
Summary: A series of vignettes/ficlets chronicling the Amass the Concord campaign
Kudos: 1





	Short Stories from Amass the Concord

Agnes blinks once, twice, and the sound of cards being shuffled slips around her shoulders like a scarf on a cool day. She rises from where she had been kneeling, picking wildflowers in one of the city’s public parks. She takes a moment to pick jut a few extra, a gift for her visitor.

“Good to see you again, my Ace.”

Her Lady sits, comfortably perched on the park stool, her ever-present deck of cards passing seamlessly passing between her hands and a grin on her lips. Strands of inky black and crimson hair float, as if blown by a light breeze, though Agnes can feel no such wind. Her asymmetrical armor cuts a jagged angle against an otherwise relaxed posture, the card suites engraved on the plates shining in the afternoon sun.

“To what do I own the pleasure, my Lady?” Agnes strolls up to the seat opposite her at the table, in no hurry now that the people who were in the park not even three blinks ago seem to have vanished. At this point, it feels almost routine, these blink-and-you’ll-miss-it rendezvous.

“I’ve been keeping track of your work so far,” the goddess leans forward, a gleam in her eyes, shifting pupils focusing, “You’ve been doing well! But, I wonder,” the deck is set on the table, face down, “What is your gut telling you, about these new people you’ve met?”

Agnes takes a moment to reflect, then the words come streaming out, almost excited, “Well, they sure are...well, weird seems like a mean word. The ‘strange folk’, they, um. They sure can’t seem to take care of themselves, honestly.” That earns her a laugh from her Lady, like the falling of dice on a wooden table. “Really though! I feel like...maybe they don’t need MY help specifically but…they do need help. That’s what my gut tells me.”

The goddess inclines her head, “Very astute. I, personally…well, my ‘opposite’, they are not handling this situation as I am. Not everyone is as…selective of their acolytes as I am. You know you’re my one and only Ace,” At Agnes’ nod, she smiles and tilts her head, gesturing to her deck, “Well. Let’s see what the cards say.”

Her Lady deals with the pace of someone unburdened by time. King of spades, past. 9 of clubs, present. 4 of diamonds, future.

“Your past…you spent a long time looking for your lucky break, when you found my favor. The present, you’ve been doing good work. Very good work, spreading my influence, helping those who need your help. Your future,” her brow furrows, eyes flickering and landing on ones: snake eyes, “If you keep on this path, I do not believe you will like the outcome.” She relaxes once more, and Agnes feels the hammer on her back weigh a little heavier.

“I guess it’s against your holy rules to tell me exactly what that future holds, right?” Agnes rolls her shoulders a bit, peering at the cards across the table as if they’ll tell her more than she’s already heard.

“That is not truly my domain,” the goddess regards her fondly, shuffling the cards back into her deck with otherworldly grace.

“Well,” Agnes gives her the best charming smile she can muster, “Where’s the fun in that? Maybe I’d rather NOT know, isn’t it more fun that way?”

Her Lady laughs once more, the tinkling of glasses light with libation, “Very true! How do you feel about taking another risk?”

“My Lady, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you if I didn’t like taking risks,” Agnes feels her grin grow sharp, almost against her will, “Let’s go all in.”

“Excellent,” her Lady says, “We’ll chat again soon.”

When Agnes looks up again, her Lady is gone, along with her deck and the small bundle of flowers, a single petal remaining.


End file.
